1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a mechanism that causes the bail of the fishing reel to pivot automatically from the casting position to the retrieving position.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art of the fishing reels to cause the bail to automatically move from the casting position to the retrieving position. There have been attempts to make manual override systems for the automatic bail trip mechanism in spinning reels with one such mechanism being taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 932,850, filed Aug. 11, 1968, by Elvis W. Moss and now abandoned. Another automatic bail closing device is taught in U.S. application Ser. No. 932,791, filed Aug. 11, 1968, by R. R. Councilman et al., now abandoned, which does not have a manual override.
In another automatic bail closing mechanism which is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,473 a J-shaped lever is mounted within the ear of a bail arm support with an actuation spring located within the J-shaped arm. The arm moves back and forth in the ear by means of the cam mounted on the fishing reel housing. However, assembly of the reel mechanism is time-consuming and the mechanism is hard to operate.
In all these prior art devices, a simple mechanism using sliding arm that provides a bail trip that is quickly assembled and disassembled and which provides good positive action is not taught.